Everywhere you look
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Full house AU! Donald Duck, who enlists his two best friends, Panchito Pistoles, a trigger-happy Mexican rooster, and José Carioca, a Brazilian parrot from Rio de Janeiro, to help him raise his three triplets nephew, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and his younger son, Dudley.
1. Info

**This is important so read it. This chapter is not a part of the story but it will contain info for characters and I'll try my best to update.**

Generally: Donald is just a single Dad/Uncle raising four kids ever since his wife died in the car crash by a drunk driver on her way home and his sister Della disappeared.

Donald(27): Son of Quackmore Duck and Hortense McDuck, he has join the navy since then, later marry Martha Quack, have a son name Dudley, taking care his triplets nephews ever since his sister Della being mysteriously absent.

José Carioca(28): A Brazilian parrot from Rio de Janeiro who is a friend of Donald Duck, he have black magic and he only uses his black magic to have fun and only in case of an emergency. He sometime smoke cigarettes but he quit smoking it ever since then.

Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III(29): A trigger-happy Mexican rooster who is technically a "cool uncle" and also a friend to Donald Duck, he bring his two guns anywhere whatever he go but he only use it case of an intruder or something.

Huey(10): A older triplets, a member of the Junior Woodchuck, alway bring his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook with him, when things don't work out the way he hoped and it leading to him losing his temper (he inherited his uncle's temper). He's very skillful, he possess multiple skills and knowledge that was taught to him as a junior woodchuck.

Dewey(10): A oldest triplets, daring and adventurous thrill seeker of the trio, who loves to explore and see new and grand thing in life like his mom. He love making some weird dance move.

Louie(10): A youngest triplets, as been described as the 'evil' triplet, Louie is a laid-back street smarts trickster and is he is always up for an adventure with his family. Louie can be very greedy, and like Scrooge he's got an eye for money and treasure.

Dudley(3)* Son of Donald Duck and Martha Quack, he's basically very shy and timid around others, a shy boy who has trouble talking to other people, and as a result had no friends. He sometime doesn't talk to most people and when spoken to directly he'll only give a nod, head shake, or a thumbs up(and no he's not a mute or deaf case you're wondering). He hate loud noises and large crowds. He like to draw a lot! But he did not know his mom before her death because he was inside a egg.

Number of the age is on the beginning(first season), later they get older

They all live in Donald house(originally, I was going to have them in a boat house but I decided not) with garden and pool. In basement where a laundry machine, some storages, boxes, equipments, and other are. On the first floor are the kitchen, living room with fireplace, and a storage closet. On the second floor are the four bedrooms. The small master bedroom is Donald. Next is Dudley's room which is across of the hall of Donald room, on the left side of Dudley room is the triplet room, across the triplets room is José and Panchito room.

Other ships:

Loubby(Louie and Webby)

Dondaisy(Donald and Daisy)

PanJose(José and Panchito)

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the info so far! Review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the first chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! And welcome to "Everywhere you look". Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

In a city of Duckburg, a white, anthropomorphic duck of light blue eyes with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. Wearing his black sailor suit with a couple white buttons and white lining around the collar and at the end of the sleeves, and a white hat with both black tassel and brom.

Living in his yellow house, the house has two floors: the first floor includes the kitchen, dining room and a couch in front of the TV. The second floor includes four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a basement, and a back yard with the pool for his nephews to play. Donald was cleaning everywhere in the house because a two special birds that's coming to live here and help Donald raise his four boys.

His three nephews and his son are upstairs in the bedroom doing what the boys usually do, Huey is probably reading his junior woodchuck guidebook, Dewey is probably doing something weird dance move, Louie is probably playing game or something on his phone. And Dudley is probably coloring on the kid coloring book.

And a screech and gunshots were heard after the banging of a door, Donald then went up to the door and answer it. In the door stood a green parrot with a boater hat, an umbrella, and a cigar in his beak. A briefcase lay on the floor next to his feet. And a rooster wearing a sombrero standing in the door, two smoking pistols in his hands and a coarse brown sack lying by his feet.

"José! Panchito!" Donald hug his two caballeros friends.

"Hola Donal!" Without warning Panchito grabbed Donald by the arm and pulled his American friend into a passionate smooch.

The kiss caught Donald off guard so it took him a moment before he could pull away. "Stop that," he sputtered.

"Estoy muy triste Donal'," Panchito said, his voice dripping with charm as he tipped his hat back and smiled. "When I saw you I could not help myself."

"I have missed you so much too," Jose said, still grinning. "Five months is far too long for us to be apart."

"Well, thank you two to come to live with me and help me raise my three triplets nephews and my son, I couldn't raise them all by myself." Donald said as his friends walk inside the house. "Boys! Come and say "hi" to your uncles." Donald yell. The boys ran down the stair to come to say their uncles.

"Unca Panchito…!"

"Unca José…!"

"You're finally..."

"here!"

The two birds lift the little ones into their arms, very happy to see them again. "How are you niños doing?" asked Panchito while juggling Huey and Dewey in his arms. José was tossing Dudley up and down in the air which got a giggle from the younger in yellow. And while Louie is taking selfie with his uncle.

"We could…"

"…Be better…"

"…Unca Panchito

"and Unca José."

Both foreign birds nodded in understanding as they grab their suitcases and head inside the house. The two birds talk about how was their day as the boys listen to their incredible and adventurous story as Donald went to the phone and decided to order some pizza for dinner.

And so, after dinner, Donald give his two caballeros friends a tour for the house, "the bathroom is this way, your bedroom is over there, my bedroom is over there at the end of the hall if you need me, and the boys bedroom is over on the left side, and Dudley room is across my room. And the basement is underneath the staircase where the laundry machines is." Donald said as his two friends checking out of the house.

"You have a wonderful casa Donal'," said Panchito as he enter his and José room, the wall was painted blue, and there a two brown bed, one with green sheet, and other with red sheet, and in the middle was a lamp and a desk with two drawers. The floor have a dark blue fur and a closet on left side of the room where a bed is. And a window that showing a tree with a wooden swing.

"Thank you guys so much for coming and helping me raising my fours boys, I cannot raise them all by myself." Donald said as Joes and Panchito put their suitcases on their bed.

"seja bem-vindo Donal', as the Americans say, that what friends are for." Panchito say it with a smile.

 **And that was Chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And I am sorry this chapter seem to be short but that's all I have to write.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
